nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
A Lovely But Dark Story/Transcript
A Lovely But Dark Story Season 2, Episode 15 (Opening shot; fade in to a stretch of gray sky. Zoom out to reveal the downpour that is currently happening. Thunder rumbled loudly. Zoom in slowly toward Kai-Lan’s house, then cut to the inside. Tolee and Hoho are huddled together and wrapped in a blanket; the sound of thunder caused Tolee to gasp and Hoho to pull the covers over his head.) * Tolee “Aiyah! That was loud!” * Hoho (pushes covers back) “I don’t like thunderstorms.” * Tolee “Me either.” (Their tiger friend walks in, wrapped in a blanket like they are.) * Rintoo “I’m with you guys.” (Kai-Lan enters.) * Kai-Lan “At least it’ll clear up soon.” (Thunder; the four friends screamed in terror. Shortly, Yeye walked into the room.) * Yeye “Don’t worry. I’m here.” (They run to him for a group hug.) * Kai-Lan “Yeye, we don’t like thunderstorms.” * Yeye “I know you don’t. But I like it a little bit.” (Confusion is on every child’s face.) * Tolee “You do? But there’s so loud and scary.” * Hoho “Yeah. Really loud…” * Yeye “I know, but when I’m not outside doing any garden work, I read my favorite books.” (He walks to a bookshelf and pulls out one with a dark blue cover. Then he sits down at the couch.) * Kai-Lan “Hmm...are you going to read us a story, Yeye?” * Hoho “Maybe we can forget about the scary thunder when you read to us.” * Yeye “Of course. I’ll read to you my most favorite story my mother used to read to me when I was your age.” (Zoom in slowly toward the book as he opens it. Dissolve to a city skyline.) * Yeye (voiceover, reading) “It all began in a place not too far from where we live not long ago. This town had been peaceful for...well, forever. The people there lived in great harmony. No fights broke out. No conflict involved. No crimes committed. It was just all perfect….except for one part of the city.” (As he speaks, pan to the smiling citizens doing their usual routines. Then dissolve to a nearly crowded area in the street.) * Yeye (voiceover, reading) “Somewhere in this city, two different families lived opposite from each other. They were not living in harmony, and there were many conflicts going on. In other words...they’re always fighting!” (Pan down to two groups throwing various objects at their opposing gang. Some even wrestled each other down.) * Yeye (voiceover, reading) “The Martagoos and the Capolens. These feuding families had not only caused trouble for each other, but for other people as well.” (Cut to the Martagoos, on the right, which consists of --- Rainbowbolt, Thorn, Spike, Ulysses, Manny, and Oggy. They are utterly annoyed and are entering their home.) * Rainbowbolt “You Capolens cause nothing but trouble around here!” (Pan quickly toward the Capolens, consisting off --- Volcanian, Kunekune, Jack, Cappy, Mei Mei, and Mr. Fluffy. They look just as irritated.) * Volcanian “We’ll see about that!” (Both families walk angrily into their homes, and both doors slam shut. Dissolve to a while later; the arguing and fighting continues.) * Yeye (voiceover, reading) “And there they go. It was always the same thing over and over again; fighting and arguing. It just never ends. But just then, the prince of the town intervenes.” (The prince --- an annoyed Stompy --- walks toward the feuding families with his servants behind him.) * Stompy “That’s enough!!” (The fighting immediately stops.) * Stompy “Well, well, well...if it isn’t the Martagoos and the Capolens. Don’t you understand that all your fighting just causes trouble for other people that are trying to live happy lives?” * Volcanian “Prince? Oh, no. We...we didn’t mean this. We…” * Stompy “Are you still having trouble getting along?” (Sigh.) “This has been happening ever since my coronation. Just what has happened that made you all act like this? In the city of Verona, everyone lives in harmony and peace.” * Jack “Did you say peas?” (Laugh.) (Stompy shook his head in annoyance.) * Stompy “Anyways...you all must learn to get along. I don’t care or want to know the reason of your constant fighting, but it must stop now. If any more quarreling continues, there will be consequences.” * Yeye (voiceover, reading) “And with that, the prince of Verona left the scene, leaving the two families to just stand there….” (Dissolve to the inside of the Capolens’ home.) * Yeye (voiceover, reading) “Life at home was...well, okay. Both families struggled to live a happy life while forgetting about the hostility they showed to each other.” (Just then, Countess Mitta walks in.) * Mitta (singsong) “Guess who’s here!” (Volcanian walks into the living room, delighted to see her arriving.) * Volcanian “Oh Mitta. You arrived just in time.” * Mitta “Just in time for what?” * Volcanian “We’re setting up for our party tonight.” * Mitta “That’s great! Where’s Felix?” * Volcanian “He’s...here.” (Dissolve to the inside of the Martagoos’ home; Ulysses, Thorn, and Spike peek through a nearly closed door leading to Kai-Lan’s room, who sits on her bed looking downcasted. Cut to the three.) * Ulysses “She’s been like this for weeks now.” * Thorn “I know. It’s weird. What can we do?” * Spike “I guess we should just snap her out of her depression.” (The unicorn snaps with an idea.) * Ulysses “AHA!!” * Spike “Shhhh!” (hushed) “What, you got an idea or something, Captain Obvious?!” * Ulysses “Actually I do.” (whispering to the twins) “You know how the Capolens are having their get-together tonight, correct?” * Thorn “Yes…?” * Ulysses “Well, it’s quite simple, actually. All we have to do is sneak in. She might develop a smile on her face.” (The twins blinked in confusion.) * Spike “...Wait...sneak in? As in...agent style or just walk in with disguises?” * Ulysses “Hmmm, well. I never thought of that.” (He turns to the door, opening it slowly by magic. Kai-Lan looks, but doesn’t say anything.) * Ulysses “Not to be rude, but...would right now be a good time to talk?” * Kai-Lan “Sure….” (The three boys walk into her room.) * Ulysses “Now, I know you don’t want to, but...do you want to come with us to the Capolens’ home?” * Kai-Lan (slightly surprised) “Why would I do that?” * Ulysses “Because…” (Sigh.) “...Well, you’ve been awfully depressed lately. And we thought a party can brighten you up.” (Kai-Lan just stares.) * Kai-Lan “But...where can we go?” * Ulysses “To the Capolens’ celebration, of course.” * Kai-Lan “What? But they hate us. Why would we go there?” * Ulysses “We can go there in disguises. So...what do you say?” (The depressed girl makes an unsure expression.) ~ (Song) ~ (Dissolve to the Capolens’ home, decorated with streamers and balloons. Another dissolve takes the camera inside, where the party is taking place. Ulysses, Spike, Thorn, and Kai-Lan --- in wedding clothing and masks --- walk cautiously into the house. The fourth still has a hint of despondence in her voice.) Kai-Lan Once upon time, a few mistakes ago Families are in fights, and that got me alone Ulysses Do not be absurd Spike No need to be alone Kai-Lan I worry-y-y-y-y I know you always care, and I guess I liked that And when I sat down you took a step front It hurts me, really, it hurts me-e-e-e-e (They get inside.) Ulysses And now we’re inside where you can be free Kai-Lan And I realize...the blame is on me… * Thorn “What?” Kai-Lan ‘Cause I know we’re in trouble when we walked in So shame on us is now Took me to places I’ve never been Thorn Just let us help you Kai-Lan ‘Cause I know we’re in trouble when we walked in So shame on us is now Took me to places I’ve never been Thorn Oh, just stop it with your creepy talk (At ‘talk’, he shoves her aside.) Kai-Lan No! I won’t! We are trouble, hear me Now...let’s go. We are trouble, hear me (Pan to a table, where Cappy, Mei Mei, and Mr. Fluffy are.) Fluffy It’s a good night, we always see them cry Pretend we didn’t know that they’re the reason why. (sitting down) It’s good now, we’re free now Cappy It’s nice that there’s no troubles That is good for us Fluffy For some reason they’re might be someone here Who doesn’t live us and I just have to fear Mei Is there a Martagoo in our household? Cappy If that is the case then what do they unfold? (Pan down to under the table, where the four trespassing Martagoos are hiding.) Kai-Lan They know we’re here and we need to get out Ulysses Oh, you might be right The joke is on us, no! (At ‘no’, the three Capolens duck down to see them; they immediately reacted with surprise and anger.) Cappy We know you’re in trouble when you snuck in So shame on you is now Spike, Thorn, Ulysses We apologize for the break-in So just please have mercy Mr. Fluffy, Mei Mei We know you’re in trouble when you snuck in So shame on you is now You Martagoos are enemies Now get out of our household now (They attack and force them away.) Spike, Thorn, Ulysses Ah, ah-ah, we are in big trouble! Ah, ah-ah, we are in big trouble! (Volcanian saw what’s going on and stops them.) Volcanian Alright, that’s enough. This has to stop. We are peace-loving now. So now Don’t you fear me. They’re not crazy. (Cut to Kai-Lan making her way to the food table.) Kai-Lan I knew we’re in trouble when walked in So shame on us is now Took me to places I’ve never been ‘Til they put me down, oh I knew we’re in trouble when walked in So shame on us is now Took me to places I’ve never been Now I feel like I am gonna faint Oh, oh-oo, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh-oo, trouble, trouble, trouble (drinks from a cup) I knew we’re in trouble when walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble I knew we’re in trouble when walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble ~ (Song ends) ~ (Dissolve to later in the evening; Felix is at the food table. He takes a bottle of juice and starts to leave to the living room. When he wasn’t looking where he’s going, he bumps into someone and she falls to the floor, as well as the juice bottle.) * Felix “Oh nuts! I am so sorry.” (The girl he bumped into turns out to be Kai-Lan. She gets up, noticing the mess on the floor.) * Kai-Lan “No. I’m sorry.” (She gasped silently upon seeing the boy; he had the same reaction. Both start to look lovingly at each other. Felix holds his ‘hand’ out to the girl.) * Felix “Want to dance...missy?” (Kai-Lan, smiling, puts her hand on his own.) * Kai-Lan “Yes. I do.” (The phoenix pulls her up and both entered the ballroom. They started dancing. After a while, Kai-Lan decides to have a break. Suddenly, a hand in a black glove punched her in the back of the head to knock her out. Snap to black.) (Fade in to Kai-Lan in near close-up. She slowly opens her eyes and looks around; she realized she is in the backyard of the Capolens’ home. Kai-Lan gets up and rubs the back of her head.) * Kai-Lan “Ow. My head. Who hit me?” (She looks up at the balcony. Felix comes walking down there, looking like he’s searching for something. Specifically, someone.) * Felix “Oh Kai-Lan! Where have you gone?” (The girl gasped and calls out to him.) * Kai-Lan “Felix! Down here!” (He looks.) “I’m down here, in the backyard.” * Felix “What? How did you get there?” * Kai-Lan “I don’t know.” (Felix stares hard at her for a moment.) * Felix “Say...you’re not a Capolen, are you? But a Martagoo?” * Kai-Lan “Uh...well...I won’t lie. I am part of the Maragoos.” (He sighs disappointedly.) * Kai-Lan “So that means you’re a...Capolen?” (Felix nods.) “Oh...well. I guess I better get going now.” (She starts to leave, when the boy flies down to her.) * Felix “Wait. Don’t leave. I just want you to promise me something…” * Kai-Lan “What’s that?” * Felix (smiling) “Heh...do you promise we’ll love each other until the end of time?” (The girl gasped, then smiles heartily.) * Kai-Lan “Sure. I promise. Pinky promise...” (She keeps that smile there. Cut to a door in a room; Kai-Lan busts that door open, her face filled with surprise.) * Kai-Lan “Friar Kerogine!!” (She runs into the room. Cut to frame both; the room Friar Kerogine is in looks like a room that would belong to an enchantor.) * Kerogine “Huh? What? Oh! Kai-Lan! How are---?” * Kai-Lan “Friar! I have something to tell you!” * Kerogine “Hah! You seem excited. Go ahead.” (Kai-Lan takes in a deep breath, and lets his mouth run.) * Kai-Lan (rapid fire) “So you know how I’ve been depressed lately? And the Capolens and Martagoos are fighting right? And how the prince threatened to punish us if we fight again? So, Ulysses, Spike and Thorn dragged me out of the house! There was a huge party going on at the Capolens’ home, so they dragged me there, right? I knew we were gonna be trouble there until I met this boy from the Capolens! He’s really nice, right? And so we met and danced and ate and danced and met and ate and stuff! And then I was knocked out! And then I ended up in the backyard! And then the boy found me! And then he got upset when he found out that I am part of the Martagoos! And then we promised to love each other until the end of time! And that’s when I came here to tell you all that!” (She smiled wide, finally stopped talking; Kerogine stared in utter shock. He shook his head to snap out of his gaze.) * Kerogine “Well, uh, heh...that’s, uh, quite a story. Sorry, what were you saying...about that boy?” * Kai-Lan “I met him at the party and we promised we’d love each other until the end of time.” * Kerogine “So you...what?! Uh, nevermind. I heard you loud and clear that time. So you two promised you’ll love each other until the end of time?” * Kai-Lan “That’s right.” * Kerogine “Hold on! You mean to tell me that you got engaged with that boy tonight? You just met him during that party!” * Kai-Lan “So?” * Kerogine “Haven’t you heard of the term ‘love at first sight’? Do you believe there’s such thing?” * Kai-Lan “Yes.” * Kerogine “Well, I don’t.” * Kai-Lan “Oh, please, Friar. Don’t tell anyone. I want our relationship to be a secret.” (The friar thinks hard for a moment before speaking again.) * Kerogine “Hmm...I have an idea. But this act of true love can be the possibility of ending the feud between the two families for good.” * Kai-Lan “Wait...really?” * Kerogine “I’m sure.” (Cut to the following day at the friar’s cell. Kai-Lan and Felix stare lovingly at each other.) * Kerogine “Now...Kai-Lan from the Martagoos. Do you take Felix, the boy from the Capolens’ family, to be your lawfully wedded husband?” * Kai-Lan “I do.” * Kerogine “And do you, Felix from the Capolens family, take Kai-Lan to be your lawfully wedded wife?” * Felix “Heh...I do.” * Kerogine (nods) “Then...I pronounce you two as husband and wife.” (Both kids cheer, but stop for a bit. They hugged. Cut to the balcony; the doctor of the Capolens family --- Kunekune --- sets a ladder that leads into Felix’s bedroom.) * Kunekune “There. Now she can climb up to your window.” * Felix “Thanks a lot, Doc. I’m glad you’re part of this secret as well. Just who knows what will happen if our secret was out!” (Both heard shouting outside. Cut to the street. There are Ulysses, Thorn, and Spike backing away from a very steamed Cappy.) * Thorn “Buddy, it’s cool. You know we didn’t go to that party just to bug you and all.” * Spike “Yeah. I thought we all had a deal here.” * Cappy “We DID!!” * Ulysses “Oh, please. Don’t play dumb with us. I saw you knock her out with your bare hands! Can’t you just let it go?” * Cappy “Oh, I will let it go! But...I want her to challenge me to a fight. Unless...she’s a chicken.” (snickers) * Kai-Lan (from o.s.) “That’s not true!” (Here she comes, running out of an alley and confronting him with no hint of fear on her face.) * Cappy “Ha! Look who just dropped by for being stupid.” * Kai-Lan “Looks more like somebody is breaking the prince’s promise.” * Spike “Kai-Lan. Just step aside, will you?” * Kai-Lan “Why?” * Spike (scoffs) “I mean...if this little guy thinks he’s so tough, then why don’t I challenge him to a duel?” * Cappy (smiling fiercely) “So it’s on?” * Spike “Yep.” (In an instant, Cappy pounces onto Spike. The cockatrice tries to grab him by the arm, but instead he grabbed onto his own tail. The others watched as the boys try to wrestle each other down.) * Kai-Lan “Guys! Wait! I thought we promised something...no violence!” * Cappy “Why? Violence is the answer to everything!” * Spike “No! No, it’s no---!” (He was cut off when he found himself being swung by Cappy; he is holding him by the tail. Cappy swings and finally lets go of him, sending Spike flying into the sky, screaming, and disppearing through the clouds. Kai-Lan, angered, simply ran toward Cappy and gave him a push. The kappa stumbled and fell into an open manhole.) * Kai-Lan “That’ll teach you!” * Thorn “Kai-Lan…” * Ulysses “What...have...you...done?!” * Kai-Lan “What? What did I do?” * Thorn “You’re the one causing trouble!” * Kai-Lan “Is that bad?” (She shortly discovered her question has been answered when the prince of the town approaches her, angry as ever. Kai-Lan, in fear, runs away as fast as her little legs could take her.) * Stompy “Hey! Where is she going?!” * Thorn “Your Highness, we are so sorry for what Kai-Lan did.” * Stompy “Sorry?!” (scoffs) “What, did you think I’ll let it go just because she made two people fall to their doom?” * Ulysses “Is it that...serious?” * Stompy “Yeah, it is! Kai-Lan is forever banished from Verona!” * & Ulysses “WHAT?!” * Stompy “You heard me. She. Is. Ban-ished. Got it?” * Ulysses “B-but...y-your Highness, sh-she-she-she she didn’t mean to d-do it!” * Stompy “I don’t care if she did it out of anger. She’s banished from this town, got it? Forever.” (Later in the day --- now nighttime --- cut to Felix’s room. He leans against the window, waiting for a certain girl.) * Felix “Where is she? Is she ever gonna spend her wedding night with me?” (The Capolens’ doctor comes to him.) * Kunekune “Who? Kai-Lan?” * Felix “Yes.” * Kunekune “She’s, uh, probably getting ready. I mean…” (Sigh.) “No, Felix. Something bad just happened earlier today.” * Felix “What happened earlier today?” * Kunekune “Kai-Lan...she...got into a fight with Cappy. But then Spike fought him...and then he and Cappy end up...falling to their doom.” * Felix “She did what?!” * Kunekune “Felix...a-are you sure you want to marry that girl? I mean, she caused---” * Felix “Doc, I know it’s shocking and unbelievable, but I’m destined...and promised...that I love her until the end of time.” * Kunekune “B-but that’s not all. She...she’s also banished from this town...forever.” * Felix (gasp) “But...I can’t just sit here and do nothing! And the worst part is...I have to marry Countess Mitta in three days! But...I’m already married! Doc...what should I do?” (The doctor thinks hard before speaking.) * Kunekune “This...might not be a good idea, but...I think you should...marry her and move on as if Kai-Lan was gone…” * Felix “I can’t do that.” (Sigh.) “If only Friar Kerogine were here…” (And indeed he did, as the friar made his appearance and walked toward him.) * Kerogine “Felix. I have the perfect plan.” * Felix “Okay. Shoot.” (The ghost takes out a bottle containing a purple liquid.) * Kerogine “This potion I have here will solve your predicament.” * Felix “Okay, but...what will it do for me?” * Kerogine “Allow me to explain. See, this is a potion I just made earlier today.” (Pause.) “Felix...on the following night of the celebration...well, before it...you must drink this potion. It will made you look like a stone statue. Then the family will put you in the crypt, as they think you passed. And once they leave, me and Kai-Lan will get you and you two will be able to live freely and happily, away from your families’ feuding. Sounds good to you?” * Felix “Ooooh yeah. Like that plan.” (Pan across to a calender; it has the 19 bold and large, with the name of the month June on top in a small font size. That piece falls and it displays 20, and that falls down too. Now the day is June 21. Another pan to Felix, who sits at the bed with the bottle of the potion in his hand/wing. It is still nighttime.) * Felix “Now, to be with my true love…” (He removes the cork and proceeds to consume the substance. Cut to the corridor; Volcanian walks by, with Countess Mitta.) * Volcanian “...Trust me. This’ll work out for you and for Felix.” * Mitta “Is he in his room now?” * Volcanian “He sure is.” (He knocks on the door.) * Volcanian (singsong) “Oh, Felix!” (No answer. He knocks again...nothing.) * Mitta “Is he asleep?” (Volcanian slowly creaks the bedroom door open. He finds Felix laying down in his bed.) * Volcanian “Felix? Come on, buddy. It’s time for the celebration.” (He walks cautiously toward the boy, and he and the countess screamed in fear. Cut to a sad Kai-Lan walking alone in the streets of a different city. She has a bag --- possibly containing her belongings --- she drags by her side.) * Kai-Lan “Oh, poor Felix. I guess he really is gone. Oh, may he rest in peace...” (She stops and runs somewhere. Cut to the Capolens’ crypt; no one is in sight, except for a stone statue laying on the ground which resembles Felix. Kai-Lan peeks her head in and saw the statue. She runs toward it, knelt down beside it, and cried. Shortly, she takes out a piece of paper and writes on it. Dissolve to her leaving the crypt, stilling sobbing quietly. Cut to the statue, which slowly materializes into flesh and Felix ‘comes to life’. He looks around a bit and notices the note. He reads it.) * Felix (reading) “ ‘Dear love of my life...we had such a great time together. I hope you don’t forget it. I noticed you have had your life taken away, and I was deeply upset by it. Now it’s time I must move on. I don’t know where I’m going, but if you are somewhere alive, I hope we meet each other again someday. You are my…’ “ (He couldn’t read the last two lines due to the tears from the girl that have made the ink smear. The boy sighs sadly, taking a bag that’s probably contained with his belongings. He gets up and walks off into the distance, never to be seen again.) (Dissolve/pan away slowly from Yeye’s book.) * Yeye (voiceover, reading) “...And so, the watch arrives, followed by the prince, the Capolens, and the Martagoos. At hearing the news of the two lovers that have disappeared somewhere, both families agreed to end their long-standing feud and to raise gold statues of the young lovers side-by-side in their newly peaceful city.” (At the end of this line, the camera frames the four children and grandfather. He closes the book, smiling.) * Yeye “The end.” * Hoho “Wow. I thought there was gonna be a happy ending to that story.” * Yeye “Well, not all stories have to have a happy ending.” * Tolee “Yeah.” * Rintoo “Hey! You guys hear that?” (All they hear is silence.) * Hoho “Yeah. It’s the sound of total silence.” * Kai-Lan “I think what Rintoo means is…” (She takes her gaze to the window and gasps happily; it is bright and sunny outside.) * Kai-Lan “You guys! I think the storm stopped!” (Just then, the nine animatronics outside the door. Kai-Lan peeks her head out.) * Kai-Lan “Ni-hao!” * Manny “Kai-Lan! Let’s get on a train!” * Felix “We’re invited to a cave party!” (Cut to an overhead shot of the house; the kids run out cheering.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts